Just another broken Promise
by aishiteru247
Summary: Just another promise that was never meant to be kept. Just another memory that would hurt her fragile heart for eternity. KakashiXoc
1. Prologue

Author's note: it's my first story ever, so it's a bit…weird, but I'm trying my hardest so please be patient…..it's a kakashiXoc….i hope you'll like it! Oh yeah, please review and tell me your opinion, ok?

Disclaimer: um…I don't own the anime Naruto…or anyone in Naruto.

* * *

Prologue: The Promise they made

"Promise me…"  
_Sparkling tears slid down her soft pale porcelain cheek as she stared sadly into his concerned dark eyes.  
_"……_kudasai…na, shi-kun….promise me.."  
__the little boys stared at her silently before a small smile graced his lips.  
_"_yaku soku," he said as he wrapped his pinky around her little finger. "I will come back one day, so wait for me, ok?"  
__She stared into his eyes, her tears still falling but she cocked her head and cheerfully smiled.  
_"_okay, shi-kun!"  
_"_I'll always wait for you!"  
__Hearing those words, he smiled and left with an elderly man.  
_"…_sayonara, shi-kun…"  
__waving frantically after him, her short silver hair fluttered gently in the wind, as he soon disappeared from sight.  
__More tears sprung to her sparkling gray eyes as she clutched her hands tightly to her heart.  
_"……_please come home soon…shi-kun…"_

* * *

Author's note: that was short…but it was just the prologue after all. Please comment! I'll try my hardest to post soon!


	2. Time goes by

Author's note: it's me again. It's chapter 1(or is it 2?) this time. Please rate and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1: Time Goes on

_Eventually, 'soon' turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years….  
__Seasons passed one after another, unstopping…..  
__He never did return…._

…….…….

It was a lively day once again in the hidden village of the leaf, Konoha.  
However, apart from the crowd of villagers, a certain blonde ninja clad in orange stuck out like a sore thumb.  
"C'mon, Sakura-chan!" he said with a wide-grin. "Let's have some ramen!"  
'Sakura-chan', a kunoichi with pink hair and green eyes, raised an eyebrow when she spotted someone else behind the loudmouth ninja.  
"Ah, Sai! Captain Yamato, ohayo!"  
"Ohayo, Sakura-kun," Yamato said with a smile, "Naruto-kun."  
Naruto grinned widely, when he noticed someone else was missing.  
"Oy, is Kakashi-sensei late again today?"  
Yamato stared, confused, before laughing.  
"No. he's right there, Naruto-kun."  
With that, he pointed up, to where a ninja was sitting on someone's balcony, reading an orange book.  
"Yo," Kakashi finally said, grinning from underneath his mask.  
"Ready to train for today, Naruto?"  
Naruto grinned widely.  
"Ready, Kakashi-sensei!"

…..…..

The sun was already going down when he decided he had enough."it's getting dark anyways," Sakura said, as she stared at the horizon. "We should go home for today."  
"B-but-! Sakura-chan, I haven't had any ramen yet!" Naruto protested childishly.  
"Baka! You eat that stuff too much anyways! Eat some normal food for once!"  
Naruto hung his head in shame when Sai suddenly said, "Why don't we all go eat ramen? I'll pay."  
"R-Really?!" Naruto exclaimed, cheerfully and energetic once again, "Yes!!"  
and as he ran ahead, Sakura turned to Sai, a small smile on her face.  
"I hope you know you'll end up using a lot of your money, Sai," she muttered silently to him, "knowing naruto, he has a huge appetite for ramen…"  
"Eh? Oh, it's okay, Sakura," Sai said, with one of his smiles, "I don't mind treating a friend."  
Sakura's smile grew friendlier as she thought back to when Sai first started hanging out with them. He was better now, kinder, and he finally stopped calling her an ugly bitch. He even smiled from the heart more often whenever they were joking and laughing.  
To be quite honest, whenever he smiled….she….  
"Sakura." Suddenly came Kakashi's voice.  
"Eh?!" Snapping out of thought, she looked and saw that everyone was staring at her.  
"We're here, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "don't you want to order?"  
"Ah….." she looked down at her feet for a moment before smiling back up at them.  
"Hai. I want some beef ramen please."  
"Please have a seat while we prepare your ramen!" Ayame said with a smile, "it'll be here soon."  
Nodding, she took a seat between Sai and Kakashi, and for a moment, they were all silent until their ramen was served.  
"Itakidamasu!" Naruto exclaimed as he dug in.  
Breaking her chopsticks apart, Sakura began to dig in as well when she noticed something.  
"Ano, Ayame…this is miso ramen…" she said, "I ordered beef ramen."  
"Oops! Then, who entered the miso ramen?"  
"….me…"  
A small pale figure sitting a couple of seats from her with long silver hair slowly raised her hand, all the while keeping her gaze on the table.  
"…I ordered the ramen…" she said softly.  
"My apologies," ayame said, bowing as she replaced the bowl. "Please enjoy!"  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Naruto stared at his former sensei's mask and tried not to look suspicious.  
"Aren't you going to eat anything, Kakashi-sensei?"  
"Hmm..? Ah, no. I'm on a diet," Kakashi said with a smile.  
"…darn…" naruto muttered, depressed.  
"….Kakashi….?"  
to his surprise, the young woman from a while ago turned to face him, her now visible gray eyes sparkling.  
"……a-are you really named kakashi?" she asked, her soft voice cracking.  
"More importantly….are you Hatake Kakashi?"

* * *

author's note: I apologize…it was kinda boring……but I'll try my best!  
Remember to review!!


	3. Stranger

Well, I'm updating once again! Oh, and I apologize that it's kinda short, but I'm busy with summer school so this is all I can write for now. Sorry…..anyways….. Yay! I actually never expected for anyone to look forward to my story, so to those who were waiting, this chapter is for you guys! Enjoy and comment at the end, 'kay? I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. i wish i did, but i don't. T.T

* * *

Chapter 2: Stranger

"More importantly….are you Hatake Kakashi?"  
The young girl stared at his face, studying it intensely as Kakashi just laughed and scratched his head nervously.  
"Ah, yes. I am Hatake Kakashi." He answered her cheerfully, thinking for a moment he had made another fan.  
However….instead of crowding closely and squealing like Sasuke's fangirls did, the girl's face actually turned pale.  
"….nn? What's wrong, miss? Are you sick?" Kakashi asked when he saw her lower her gaze, "Miss?"  
"….why….?" she finally whispered softly, "…why…?"  
She lifted her gaze back to him and suddenly, her eyes flashed with anger.  
"Why did you lie to me?!" she shouted angrily as tears formed in her eyes, "Why, Shi-kun?!"  
Everyone in the stand turned their attention to them both now, muttering silently as they stared at the mysterious girl and Kakashi.  
"….hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered silently from the background, "…does Kakashi-sensei know her?"  
"Shh…." Sakura muttered, as she tried to focus on them, "just watch."  
Kakashi stared, really nervous now, as she glared angrily at him silently, her tears sliding down her face all the while.  
'…_what did I get myself into…?'_ he thought as he tried to think of a way to stop her from crying.  
"Ah! Miss, I think you must've made a mistake!" he finally said with fake laughter in his voice, "You must've mistaken me for some other Hatake Kakashi!"  
Grinning, he added, "I've never even met you before. What is your name?"  
The girl's eyes widened as she pointed to herself.  
"…m-my name..?" she stammered, _'…Shi-kun….you really don't remember me…?'  
_Hurt filled her face as she stared desperately into his black one, as though she was looking for the truth.  
Finally, she forced out the words, "…I'm Kiyomi…remember?"  
Not noticing the pain in her eyes, Kakashi smiled. "Well, it was nice to meet you here, Kiyomi-san. Hopefully, you'll find the Hatake Kakashi you're looking for. Ja ne!"  
Then he was suddenly gone, leaving only a cloud of smoke where he was a second ago.  
Everyone was silent and the air was really awkward as the shop watched Kiyomi stumble back into her chair, her eyes empty and sad.  
"…well…we better go to," Yamato said finally to dispel the silence, "it's late already."  
"Ah….but I only got 1 bowl of ramen…" Naruto pouted, but seeing the murderous glare on Sakura and the depressing aura surrounding Kiyomi, he sighed.  
"well….good night everyone!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat.  
"Not quite, Naruto." Ayame said with a fake smile, "you forgot to pay up."  
"Nani?! But Sai-" he quickly turned to his friends to long gone.  
"Nani?! That Bastard!" Naruto yelled, panicking, "I don't have any money left!"  
"WHY?!" He fell to his knees, ready to cry when suddenly he felt someone shaking him.  
It was Kiyomi.  
She smiled, even though it was apparent that she had just been crying since her eyes were still red, and gently said, "I'll help you, sir….however…."  
Cocking her head innocently, she grinned.  
Naruto sweatdropped comically at her innocent expression and then turned to Ayame who was still waiting for the pay…..  
Which would be scarier….Stranger?…or Ayame..?

…………..…………

"Thank you once again, Uzuamki-san," Kiyomi cheerfully exclaimed as she bowed, "I really appreciate it."  
'_I didn't really have a choice,'_ he thought with a sigh, '_but oh well…at least she's treating me to more ramen…'  
_"Well, Kiyomi," Naruto finally said after his 2nd bowl of ramen, "what do you need?"  
"ah…yes…that is…" Depressed, Kiyomi slumped sadly in her seat before she mumbled, "I need to get Shi-kun to remember me…"  
"But he just said he never met you before," Naruto interrupted.  
"But I **know** that it's him…it's just got to be…" she sighed, "he looks just like Shi-kun too…and even though he was forgetful today, maybe if I remind him of our promise, he'll remember me…"  
Staring at her sadden expression, Naruto began to feel a bit sympathetic for her, so quickly he turned back to his ramen bowl.  
"….I'm feeling quite sad now, Naruto-chan…" Kiyomi finally sighed, "do you mind listening…?"  
"….er…okay…" he muttered with a smile, "but I'm not that good of a listener."  
She smiled sadly as she rested her head on the table, and when he was quiet, she could feel tears form in her eyes.  
"Kakashi and I use to be childhood friends up until his father died…" she muttered, "he was my very first best friend…because when I was young, I had a sickness and was isolated from other children…."  
She closed her eyes as the memories flashed in her mind one by one, and continued with her story, even though it was getting hard not to cry.  
"Kakashi's father, the white fang, was a friend of my father's, so they often came to visit. I really liked him…because he was always there…"  
"but after his father died…he had to go back to his 'home'. But before he left, he had promised me…he said he would come back so I should wait for him…..but…."  
it was too much. The tears she was trying to hold back overflowed and ran once again down her pale face.  
"….he never came back for me…….."

* * *

okay, that was it! Did anyone like it? please review and make sure to comment! i'll try to update again soon! sayonara!


End file.
